Angel with a shot gun
by cuppycakelol
Summary: The moment you find someone your willing to throw everything away for. Well I Ikuto have literally thrown everything away for her and I didn't regret it. Because in throwing everything away I at least was able to keep her alive long enough to love and be loved by her. Even if in the end it ended. At least I could say it was real she was real and somehow she came to love me.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is inspired by Angel with a shot gun by the cab and the night core version. This song is so amazing. I do not own Shugo Chara please check both versions of the song out trust me it's amazing._

_**Angel with a Shot Gun**_

_**(There are Latin words used in this story. They are translated to English so don't fret.)**_

_**Chapter 1- Explanation of how it all works**_

_(Ikuto pov)_

Heaven isn't what humans think it is. One thing people don't realize is us angels live here on earth and that we are the ones who take souls. Most believe in death gods, however truth is the only death gods or reapers as some call it are us angels. Another thing people don't know is when angels betray god or leave they are not sent to hell or even earth they are sent to what we angels like to call V.O.T.

'Vorago Of Traditio' It translates into Abyss of Betrayal.

This is also where the dead souls stay and the demons that are of no use to Lucifer or have been captured by angels. However in the Abyss of betrayal there are four places. The place where the dead live, the place for fallen angels, the place for the demons. lastly the place where Angels and Demons can go to visit or oversea the punishment to those who betray god.

Yes you heard right both angels and demons are a loud to visit those in V.O.T. In a way it's like a prison in some ways. However the only section that isn't bad in V.O.T is the place for humans that have died. In a way it is like earth but in a way it isn't.

For example unlike on earth you can't die or harm others however the down side is you can't love. Basically it is a perfect place where no one questions right from wrong and crime and hurt do not exist. It is a place that does not have politics money greed or sin. Almost all humans go there however there are few exceptions.

This exception sounds unfair to most but we are not allowed to question nor know why. You see if an angel has fallen in love with a human and has a child with said human the child has till the age of 16 to be proven not a threat. As in they must not have any traits of an angel or powers of an angel. If they do they are to be removed completely meaning they are not taken anywhere but obliterated completely.

The reason they have till the age of 16 is simple that is when powers show. However if a demon has a child with a human the child must be obliterated before Lucifer gets them to join him. The problem with this is Lucifer gets them before we can the majority of the time. Hell on rare occasions he even gets his clutches on half angels.

Why? Because they are known to not only have extraordinary powers and also because they if bred with half demons can create an abomination so powerful he may very well be able to take over earth. However up until this point it has never been successfully done. It takes just the right amount of angel blood and the half demon must have the same amount of demons blood. Which is why the world has been safe so far because it has yet to happen.

Now let me explain some more about the V.O.t. First off for those who may be confused as to how both demons and angels are allowed to visit their buddies who are sentenced there. Well it is simple there are two gates one for demons another for angels simple enough. The reason why no one causes ruckus there is because the fact is if you do you are trapped there until otherwise judged.

The V.O.T as weird as this is, is a mutual ground meaning no fighting of any sort can take place. However earth is the chess board in the fight between heaven and hell. Another thing to know is this, once sentenced to the V.O.D you can't leave ever. Once you have been judged you will permanently be stuck there unless redeemed innocent.

This however is only likely with small cases or if really proven that you didn't do what you were accused of. There are two things that determine whether you are innocent or guilty. The first is you have a trial, then after that it is up to the book.

'Libri Of Censura' This translates into The Book Of Judgment.

Anyways this book knows truth, lie wrong, right and innocent, guilty. The trial is so you have a chance to explain as well to insure there are witnesses. Now that you know this I will tell you something else there are demons on earth to. We angels only kill them if needed and we capture them if they do evil on earth.

However unless they physically do damage themselves we can't touch them. Meaning they can do damage by persuading humans to do wrong and sin. The reason they have this freedom is simple god gave free will to humans so they could choose. However the demons can't possess humans if they do then the demons are obliterated then and there.

If a demon attacks humans or causes damage themselves they are captured. If they kill or attack us angels or possess a human we Angels have full right to obliterate them. However the strong ones are harder to capture. To obliterate is to kill both the soul and body. Yes all things angel, human, demon, and animals have a soul.

Now for the big question what happens to humans that live a life of sin? They are taken to the demon section of the V.O.D. I guess I should have said that before oh well… oh well oh ya another thing I forgot. Half angels are hard to find as in we don't magically know they are on earth we search for them.

So say where just wandering around and since one we track it down. After that if he or she is sixteen we then find out if it has angelic powers or not. If it doesn't we let it go and erase its memory if it does we kill it. However after we discover who the angelic parent is we then must sentence both the human and angel parent to the V.O.T.

Harsh? Not really because this is how it has to be. The rules of god. Let me also tell you us angels and demons love and have families as well just like humans on earth.

We have our jobs and homes on earth as well however as stated before we are only allowed to be with our own kind. If romance takes place between human and angel they are punished if found out. Now that that is out of the way let me tell you the story of how I myself ended up here in the V.O.T. Yes sadly I Ikuto Tsukiyomi am now a fallen angel sent to the V.O.T awaiting sentencing for my crimes.

Now I could play innocent and lie to you or complain for being in here however I refuse to do so for one reason. That reason is what started this story and that reason is her. I a high ranked angel who did whatever I was told never questioning nor batting an eye had fell because of love. Now the saying love drives you crazy as well as love kills you comes to mind.

So this is hers and mine story.

**(Note: Ok from here on when it is the narratives pov it is Ikuto in the present however if it says Ikuto's pov then that is him speaking or thinking during the past. So once again Ikuto's pov means during the story Narrative pov is him talking or thing in the present. )**

~ The Beginning ~

(Ikuto pov)

I had just finished my courses and was already known as a high ranked angel. In fact if you didn't count the arc angels I was one of the highest ranked angel in heaven. You see I had grown up with the pressure of having to surpass my parents. They in there time were the two top notch angels around.

The only angels who could not be surpassed in rank are arc angels because regular angels have to prove their strength whereas arc angels are born into the highest rank. We regular angels can't even test for that rank meaning it is UN attainable for us who aren't arc angels. They are special because they are like royalty. Derived from the first angels around Lucifer was also once an arc angel himself in fact he was the best and most beautiful until he fell from god's grace.

Any ways back to where I was. I was just promoted in ranking after passing yet another test signaling I had finished my courses. Now I went home to tell my parents the news. In a way despite having everything any one could want I was bored and missing one thing. Love I had admires and I had girls who wanted me but I did not have any one I wanted or loved.

Ignoring it I quickly unlocked my door I wanted to relax after telling my parents. However the moment I walked in there was a loud bang which caused me to draw my sword. However in the next instant colorful confetti was raining down on me. Blowing the streamers and confetti from my face I saw my friends and family standing there holding confetti poppers and smiling.

I looked up to see a banner saying congrats Ikuto. I sighed but put on a fake smile thanking everyone then allowing my sword to disappear. I told them I was changing and would be back as soon as I was done. Not even one of them noticed that I was faking being happy.

Yes these so called friends and family did not even know the real me. Then again that was my own fault so I couldn't blame them. I pulled my shirt on and then took deep breathes before going back down to face it all. My life wasn't horrible I didn't have a sad sob story to tell I just didn't feel complete.

After greeting everyone and finishing my story of how the test on how I had passed, I went outside for some air. It was night time now and I wanted to stay away until everyone left and finished having a party I didn't want. So I snuck away when I got a chance and walked down my street and tried to get as far as I could from there. The pressure I felt from all of them was suffocating.

By the time I stopped walking I looked around to see on my left an empty park and on my right there was a forest. I turned to go left but then something inside me made me turn and go right instead. So I was now wandering into a dark forest area in the middle of the night. I wasn't scared however I had an odd feeling that something important or wonderful was in this forest.

So I decided to go with my sense of adventure and continue on deeper into the woods. After 34 minutes of wandering around I got bored and was about to leave. That is until I saw a small orb floating around and flash off deeper into the woods. This caught my attention and out of curiosity I followed where it had gone.

However I couldn't see it and I was getting annoyed. Annoyed because I had a curiosity that needed to discover what the small glowing orb was. Out of frustration I kicked a rock as far as I could only to be surprised to hear a voice. "Jerk do you just go around kicking rocks at people?"

I looked to where the voice had come from it was a little deeper into the woods so I couldn't see the source. Not wanting to use my powers I stalked closer towards the voice. However the fact the voice didn't talk again made it harder to pin point. I was about to give up and say screw my curiosity and leave.

Had it not been for the rock grazing my cheek I would have. However as I said a rock flew at me with such speed I couldn't dodge it fully. So now I had a small cut on my cheek, and that made me angry. Because I the top ranked angel well one of them couldn't dodge a rock.

I didn't hold back because obviously whoever it was, was not a human. So I called upon my sword and allowed my wings to burst free. Not caring that I had just ruined my shirt that was now shredded on the ground by the impact of my wings exploding from it. The tattoos on my chest swirled as I allowed myself to go to my true form.

In my true form I was able to spot what I hadn't before and smell what it was I was dealing with. However the fact that I could not tell what I was dealing with meant either it had fled or was protected by a powerful spell. However I was given my answer to which of the two it was when a soft giggle that sounded melodious floated to my ears.

I would have let my anger snapped however the fact that the culprit gave away her place made me keep calm. So I stalked quietly up toward the noise that I could now tell was coming from behind a big tree stump of a broken tree that had most likely been struck by lightning.

There I peered over to see an unaware girl who looked to be about 12 or 13 at the most she was leaning slightly forward grasping her stomach still giggling. I was confused slightly but shook it off and grabbed the back of her shirt. She froze then looked up at me with big golden eyes the color of honey. I flew up slightly so I could pull her to a standing position I was now above her with my hand still grasping the back of her shirt.

I let go but quickly landed in front of her now holding her firmly by her shoulders. She looked frightened but at the same time she put on a defiant look as if to say she could care less and wasn't scared. Sighing I loosened my grip a little looking in her eyes trying to determine how to punish a young girl without hurting her. I tried to keep my face blank but my mask shattered when she spoke.

"Angel why do you stall aren't you going to kill me?" I was surprised because not only was she to calm for someone who thought they were going die but also she didn't even plan to fight me if I was going kill her. Which brought me back to the question of what was she really. I narrowed my eyes slightly then grasped her shoulder again allowing my fingers to dig in.

It may seem cruel but I knew through pain she may show her true self or at least I could ask her and maybe she would tell. So I used enough force to allow pain without seriously injuring her after all she was only a child. Her face became a blank one and she didn't cry out or show it but I could see in her eyes it hurt her. However she didn't change.

So I did the next thing applying a little more pressure. "What are you?" I let out in a fierce voice to try to scare her. This time she hissed but still refused to show her pain.

"I h-honestly don't know." She finally answered pain evident in her voice as she looked away. I thought she was lying so I grabbed her chin forcing her to look in my eyes only to notice her face was red from embarrassment. However her eyes were honest.

So I let go and she immediately rubbed her shoulder. I was trying to figure out how she couldn't know what she was obviously she wasn't human…unless. My eyes snapped back to her as I grabbed her arm roughly pulling her against me. I grabbed her chin and looked into those eyes.

I was searching, searching for something that may give away what I suspected. However I didn't find it there so I let her chin go but kept her wrist in my firm grip. I needed to find out if I was right about my theory however I couldn't tell like I should have been able to. If she was a half demon I should be able to see something that gave it away.

That left one other thing to check and that was something I hoped I was wrong about. That thing was whether she was a half angel. However I would not be able to tell unless she used some sort of power or had some sort of angelic trait that stood out. So I decided the only two options I had were to either just obliterate her or to observe her until I knew.

Maybe she just had a good throw or something my mind said and another part said no way just obliterate her. So I decided to go with the second choice and keep an eye on her until I was sure. With that I let go and left but not before casting a spell that would allow me to track her. Of course she had no idea I did this.

Bowing I looked up smirking I Tsukiyomi Ikuto look forward to seeing you again. She looked confused which made my smirk grow wider. I flew off leaving a very confused pinkette behind. I couldn't help but think maybe just maybe things would be interesting even if I have to obliterate her in the end.

**Ok so this is the first chapter please review and if you have questions comments or concerns don't hesitate to ask and if I have the answer I shall give you it as long as it isn't something that gives away the story.**


	2. Stalker?

**Thank you for the reviews. I do not own Shugo Chara. Note narrative pov is Ikuto in the present time and Ikuto pov means him in the past. Oh and XXXXX usually means time skip **

**Angel with a Shot Gun.**

**Chapter 2- Stalker?**

_(Narrative pov)_

If I would have known that meeting Amu would cause her to be in danger I would have never met her. Then again I am glad I did because if I didn't I would never have learned all that I know now. She changed me and my life and I would never redo it even if I could. It was fate I met her and it was a miracle that she came to love me as I do her.

_(Ikuto pov)_

It had been two days since I had met the strange intriguing girl. However In those two days I had found whatever info I could on her. I even went so far as calling in a favor from my friend Kairi who worked in the intelligence office for us angels. It was so hard to convince him to secretly get me the info without letting anyone know.

He had asked so many questions about why and what was it for. I managed to brush him off but I knew this would not be the end. When I had looked in the file nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It looked like any other humans file and said nothing about powers.

Then again if she was what I thought she wouldn't obtain powers till the age of sixteen. I checked her age and to my surprise she was 15. However all the file told me was basic information. I scanned the pages to find her address too lazy to track her down. Then I hid the file under my mattress just in case and left out the window.

I usually avoided using the front door just because I hated the idea of running into my sister who had a major brother complex. I was happy that lately it seemed to dying down and I hoped it would disappear soon. Besides I didn't want my parents asking where it is I was going. Or they would insist on telling me to report what I knew about the girl which would lead to problems.

I didn't fly but walked instead I didn't want to take the chance of being saw by any humans. When I reached her house no one was home. So I was going to wait or go check her school that is until I saw a balconing. Climbing up I looked through a small opening through the curtains.

It was empty I was going to pick the lock but when I jiggled the doorknob it opened. I smirked at the carelessness of the owner of the room. Entering I knew immediately just who the owner was I could tell by the scent as well as the jacket that lay on the bed. It was the jacket the girl had wrapped around her waist the other day. I peered around looking for clues but didn't get any answers.

So I laid on her bed staring at the door to her room waiting. When I got bored I grabbed a book that was on her bedside table and flipped through it skimming the pages. However I ended up caught up in the book and found myself reading it. I was so caught up in the book I failed to register the fact that someone had entered the house.

That is until I heard the sound of something dropping on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" I looked up to see an angry pinkette.

"Didn't any one ever tell you it's rude to interrupt someone who is reading?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Her expression turned from anger to wanting to kill. I was sure if looks could kill then I would have been over killed a thousand times.

I held my hands up to say I meant no harm standing up I kept my eyes on her slowly backing towards the Balconing doors. Her eyes were like a predator following its preys every move. I kept my eyes on her and finally my back hit the glass door. Keeping my one hand up I used my other hand to reach behind me finding the doorknob.

She stayed UN moving so I slowly twisted the knob till I heard the click. However I made the mistake of sighing in relief. I looked up to see her getting ready to pounce, "Oh shit!" I cursed that seemed to set her off I tried to dodge but it was too late.

Now I was lying on my back and she was straddling my waist. Nervously I spoke in an attempt to calm her down. "Now Amu we don't want to be rash now do we?" However this had the opposite effect of what I wanted. She lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes and her whole body shook with anger.

"Rash? You came into my house, lay on my bed, touched my belongings; somehow know my name and you dear tell me not to be rash y-you Mr. Perverted stalker man!" Her words started out deathly calm but ended in what could only be described as a growl. I tried to stay calm so I wouldn't set her over the edge however I couldn't resist the urge to point out who looked like a pervert right now. I knew this may be what ended me but still at least I would go with a smirk on my face.

"Now Amu I hate to tell you this but who is the real pervert after all you are the one who is straddling who." Her head snapped up as she realized the situation. A huge blush began to creep across her face so I continued with this approach. "I mean I don't mind if you want me I mean who can blame you I am sexy but I think the bed would be more comfortable."

I smirked as it worked she scrambled off me and hid her face. "Y-you idiot… I don't want you!" She sputtered while backing away more. My smirk grew bigger as I stalked towards her now that the tables had turned.

Her eyes were wide with shock as I stroked her cheek. However when I looked in her eyes I felt a shock run through me as I felt the urge to get closer to her. So I dropped my hand walked to the glass doors and left immediately. Trying to forget the thoughts that were in my head seconds ago.

XXX Time skip XXX

I was wandering around trying to distract myself it was now almost 11:00 in the night and my thoughts were filled with the strange creature known as Amu. So many questions were running in my mind. The main thing that got me was I needed to know what she was. The second thing that bugged me was the fact that she was able to evoke strange emotions within me.

What the hell Ikuto you don't even know her and you may have to kill her soon, pull yourself together! My mind yelled at me. I shook my head and went to the park where I had went the night I had found Amu. I wandered into the woods once more and tracked down the spot she had been in.

I sat ton top of the tree and try to piece together what she was. If she was a half angel she shouldn't have powers yet. If she was a half demon I should be able to see something odd about her. Then again it could be I was completely wrong and she was just a human with a good throw.

The more I thought my mind told me it was possible I was wrong but my gut told me I was right and she was indeed not just human. No matter how many times I tried to clear my mind or focus on something else I couldn't. I was frustrated with myself what about her was that interesting I had come across half breeds before and killed them without a second thought.

Now when I thought about destroying the pinkette my heart clenched and I felt guilty just thinking about taking her life. Was it because she was young? Then again I was 18 so I wasn't that much older than her so why should that bug me. However age used to not bother me either I mean if it was a job I wouldn't care.

Maybe I should just hand the case over to someone else so I could go back to normal. However the moment I thought that I felt sick picturing Amu's life being taken by some other angel. I shook my head it shouldn't matter I mean if she dies she dies who care who does it or how it's done right? I wanted to scream from frustration but I decided I would give it a while.

If I couldn't handle the case I would hand it over. Nodding I went home sneaking back in my window then laying down.

XXXXXXX

I woke up feeling oddly good. After eating I took a shower then got dressed. I walked back down stairs to find everyone had already left. So I decided to take a walk just to have something to do I grabbed my violin in case I felt like playing.

I was aimlessly walking while trying to think of some place to go when I decided the woods at the park would be good. So I went back to the tree stump once again and sat my violin on it. Opening it up I rosined my bow and got into a ready position. Closing my eyes I played my heart and soul out.

When I was almost done I heard a twig snap. My eyes shot open and to my surprise Amu was there along with a boy with redish brown hair. I put my violin and bow away then turned to the two I tried not to show what I felt on my face. For some reason I was upset that it wasn't just Amu.

"Amu are you stalking me?" I asked with a smirk and a raised brow. She glared before shaking her head. Then she looked to the sky while speaking.

"No this is my spot if you forgot." I faked confusion, "Why I haven't the slightest idea what you mean where's your permit saying you own this forest?" I almost laughed at the look she gave me. However the boy next to her made my mood turn sour.

"Amu let's just go home." He said while grabbing her hand. I wanted to yell what are you to Amu and why did you say let's go home like you lived with her. I knew for a fact he was not a relative all her family had died in a large fire 3 years ago and the file said nothing about an idiotic boy living with her.

In fact she was supposed to be living with a family friend and it had said he had only a niece who lived in America. My thoughts were interrupted by Amu speaking. "Kukai you know I wanted to sing here tonight." She whined and I wanted to rip her away from the boy.

As she whined he pulled her close while whispering in her ear. It looked to intimate to be innocent and I grew angry by the way she smiled up at him when he pulled away. She looked at me and her smile disappeared, this fact made me feel even more upset. "Alright Ikuto you win will leave" she turned to leave and waved lazily over her shoulder without looking.

However before I could even registered anything I had run up behind her grabbing her shoulder. She winced and I remembered I had hurt her shoulder the other night so I slid my hand down to her forearm. "You don't have to leave you can sing if you want. She turned raising a perfectly groomed pink brow at me.

"So you will leave?" She asked and I tried to hide my disappointment at her hopeful voice. "No but we can all enjoy this spot and I could play my violin to your singing." I had said it without thinking I mean why would she want to sing to my violin.

"Hmmm well ok I don't see a problem with that." I had to catch my jaw before it hit the floor. She had just agreed to it. I put on my façade and just nodded. I felt oddly happy that is until I remembered the boy who had come with her.

I wanted to know who the strange boy who lived with Amu was and why he could make her smile. However I would ask later right now I wanted to hear the pinkette sing. I asked her what song and she told me I was glad I knew the song by heart it was one of my favorites. I got in ready position and waited for her to tell me she was ready as well.

She stood on the tree stump and nodded. I closed my eyes and begin to play. However I opened my eyes when I heard the most beautiful singing. I was amazed and couldn't take my eyes off her as she sang with all her heart. You could see just how much fun she was having by her smile and the way she twirled around and swayed.

The boy went over to her and helped her down by putting one arm at the back of her knees and one arm on her waist. I growled under my breath grateful they couldn't hear as she wrapped her arms around his neck still singing. He let her slide to her feet after twirling her once then letting her go.

She finished singing and giggled as the boy clapped and cheered. I put my violin away then walked up to the two who were chatting away. I smiled and tapped her shoulder. She turned around still smiling and I was glad this time it didn't disappear.

"You were amazing." I said while still staring into her beautiful golden orbs. I once again wanted to lean closer to her. "Thanks you were too, and I just realized shouldn't you introduce yourself after all I don't know you but you know me."

I realized she was right and was glad that she wasn't as hostile towards me as before. I bowed and looked up with a smirk, "My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi and it's a pleasure to meet you _Amu." _I said while stressing each letter in her name. She blushed but nodded.

I stood up still staring into her eyes she did the same and I was hoping I wasn't the only one feeling as if time had frozen. "Hey there my names Kukai Souma." I snapped out of my moment and turned to the boy. I nodded but almost scowled when he slipped his arm around Amu's waist.

I looked at the boy he wore a goofy grin and was almost as tall as me he seemed to be about 15 or so. "Amu we should get back home now its 1:00 in the morning and you need your sleep." I wanted to once again rip her from his arms and yell at him to tell me who he was to Amu and why he was living in her house. However I refrained from doing so by clenching my jaw tight and squeezing the handle of my violin case.

She nodded then turned back to me with a small smile. "Well I guess I'll see you around Ikuto." With that she and the boy left. After a minute I decided I would follow them and find out just what kind of relationship they shared.

They entered her house and I allowed myself to use my powers to hear and see better. From what I could tell they were the only ones there. I did not like that fact but didn't have much time to dwell on it because I heard them running up the stairs. I flew to her balconing thankful that the curtains were open enough for me to see in.

I saw Amu take her jacket off and Kukai lay on her bed with his hands behind his head. I glared but knew he couldn't see I looked back to see Amu was taking her shirt off. MY eyes widened and I almost busted in there to cover her. Just what the hell was she doing?

I looked away before she pulled her shirt all the way off to see Kukai was staring at her with lust filled eyes. I snapped throwing her unlocked balconing doors open I marched in. "Just what are you doing!" I demanded while stepping in the way of Kukai's view of Amu.

She looked scared," What are you talking about and why the hell are you here!" She demanded while glaring. I turned to see Kukai had passed out probably because I had my wings out. I looked back and just now noticed that she had a tank top on.

I felt stupid but was glad she was not stripping in front of Kukai. "U-uh I don't suppose you will believe me if I said I couldn't wait to see you again?" I asked while rubbing the back of my head in a nervous gesture. She just glared at me tapping her foot to let me know she was waiting.

I sighed, "Ok so I wanted to know what kind of relationship you and Kukai had so I followed you and thought you were stripping in front of him. So When I saw him looking at you with evil lust filled eyes I couldn't help but bust in to save you." I finished feeling embarrassed. "One it isn't your business two when he wakes up after the shock wairs off you can ask him."

I nodded but then I asked something I was curious about. "So Amu why aren't you shocked you weren't the other night either, hell you even knew what I was and asked if I was going to kill you." She looked at me a second before opening her mouth to speak. However she was cut off by Kukai grabbing her arm and pulling her behind him.

"Look I have no clue what you are but I won't let you hurt Amu." He said while glaring at me. "I sighed and snapped my fingers making him fall asleep. Then I put him back on the bed and erased his memory.

"Let's talk down stairs." Amu said while opening her bedroom door gesturing for me to go out. I did and she closed her bedroom door and followed me. I was relieved she seemed less angry.

I sat down and she said she was going to get us something to drink. She came back moments later with two glasses off lemonade. "Now first because you aren't the only angel I have seen before. Second you hurt me."

She pulled her hair away to show me a nasty looking bruise on her shoulder and now I noticed the small bruises on her wrist from the other night. I winced and slowly I stood up and softly stroked the bruises. Leaning down I lightly kissed the bruise on her shoulder. She seemed shocked but didn't move at all so I continued kissing every part that was bruised.

Slowly but surely the bruises faded and then disappeared. Then I grabbed her hand bringing her wrist to my mouth I stared into her eyes as I kissed the bruises away. She shuddered but kept her eyes locked with mine. When I was done her bruises were gone and I felt myself wanting to kiss more of her skin.

However the fact that I was more or less turning into a stalker stopped me. I mean its one thing to do a job and watch her and another thing when you're thinking about kissing her. I moved away then sat back down. She just stood unmoving and unspeaking.

"What's wrong my little strawberry are you thinking naughty thoughts?" I asked while smirking. This worked like I thought it would because she blushed the denied it while cursing me out. I on the other hand was cursing myself and frustrated by how I felt.

I Ikuto high ranked angel the Ikuto who had girls throwing themselves at him angels, humans, and even demons had met someone I was attracted to for the first time in my life. Yet it was someone I barely knew and worse someone I may have to kill. I knew it wasn't love because it was too soon however it was defiantly an attraction. I found myself wanting her and wanting to know more about her.

Yet I knew no matter how much I wanted her it was forbidden. It was bad luck and I decided I would have to try to avoid her while still keeping an eye on her somehow.

(Narrative pov)

I can't help but chuckle at the memory of how I felt back then. I mean at that time I felt cursed but now I feel like the luckiest man alive to have met her. To even have got a chance to see her with my unworthy eyes. After I had left that night things only got crazier.

XXXXXXX

**Ok so this week I will be busy and there is just a lot going on I was going to end it here but since I will be busy I decided to keep going.**

**XXXXXXX**

(Ikuto pov)

So here I am in a tree watching Amu at her school. She was running the track and I had to fight the urge to kill every guy that looked at her. I had to fight the urge to run up to her and hug and hold her to let everyone know they can't look at her. However she wasn't mine and I couldn't have her so all I could do is watch and grind my teeth in frustration.

I would have to kill her most likely a thought that hurt and something I tried not to think of. Every time I tried to sleep I would wake up from nightmares of Amu being murdered by me. I was sleep deprived and I was fighting not to get too close to her. I felt my eyes closing as I watched her.

However after a moment of drifting to sleep I woke up to the sound of someone yelling call an ambulance quick. I was going to yell shut up all you people until I remembered I wasn't supposed to be here. I looked towards the ruckus to see a group of students standing around staring at none other than Amu lying on the ground passed out. I didn't think twice I jumped from my tree ran to the group shooing them away I grabbed Amu and took off to the hospital on foot.

I didn't stop till I reached the hospital. They took her and I sat in the waiting room cursing myself for acting without thinking. She had been in for an hour I was going crazy while waiting. I was also mad that I had interfered however my thoughts disappeared the moment a nurse came up to me to tell me the doctor wished to speak with me about Amu.

When he had come in I had told them I was her only family so that they would tell me what was wrong. My heart pounded in my ears drowning out all other noise as I followed the nurse to where she said the doctor was. I hesitated in entering the room but did so any ways. The doctor was looking through papers but told me to take a seat in the chair that was across from his desk.

I did as told then waited for him to speak I try to be patient but it was hard when the doctor didn't speak for a long time as if trying to find a way to talk. I snapped after a minute of silence that felt like forever, "look are you going to tell me or just sit there!" He looked taken back but nodded. He pulled some papers from a file and then sat them in front of me.

"You see this is hard to tell you but the patient Amu Hinamori is… well we can't figure out what's wrong with her." I slammed my fist on the table and the doctor jumped. "What the hell do you mean?" I yelled while glaring at him.

"Well we thought it was anemia but her blood test when we tried to look at it... um it isn't like anything we have ever seen." He said while trying to hold his hands up as if I was going to attack him. "We could maybe figure it out if we could send her to our scientist lab in America." I glared at him.

"No way you are not turning her into some damn scientist experiment." I got up and walked to her room the doctor followed me trying to beg me to let them help. I found her room walked in and almost stopped because she was awake. I walked up to her and gently stroked her hair.

"Hey there strawberry come on where going to get you home ok." I said gently to be honest I was scared because she was so pale and looked really sick. Her hair clung to her face and her skin glistened with sweat her breathing was raged. She tried to smile and it looked like she wanted to speak but it came out like a croak.

Gently I unhooked her from the machines ignoring the doctors protest and ignoring the beeping sound it made. I picked her up bridal style and walked out while whispering everything was ok to her. When I reached her house I immediately went to her room and laid her down. I had to figure out what I could do to help her.

She had gone back to sleep and seemed to be a little bit better I kept glancing at her while I paced the room back and forth. However what the doctor had said kept running through my head and I knew she for sure wasn't human. However right now I just wanted her to get better. So I left really quick to try to get the answer.

I returned with my arms full of books and ran up her stairs to check on her. She was still asleep but she must have waked up because her water was finished. I refilled it and then sat in a chair next to her bed. I opened a book and started reading.

XXXXX

I heard Amu stir beside me so I looked over I was now on the third book and had one more to read after that. I glanced at the clock to see it was now 10:00 at night. I had discovered some things but I still had 12 more pages for this book and one more book after that I hope I get some answers. When she settled back down I went back to reading.

XXXXX

An hour later and I was half way through the last book. By now I had read that both half angels and half demons may get sick when they are getting there powers. All of the symptoms matched Amu and I was sick at the thought of having to kill her. I kept reading trying to find something that would lead me away from the thought of Amu being a half breeds.

I was scared I didn't want to have to kill her. However I nearly died of relief when I saw that it only last a while and with rest she should be ok again. I closed the book and rested my head on the back of the chair. I pushed the thought of having to kill her away.

I mean I still had a year I would figure something out before then. I could make sure she had a good year one filled with happy memories and then… and then I would…kill her. I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep.

XXXX this is in Ikuto's dream XXXX

There I was holding a shot gun blood was everywhere and so were the bodies of angels I threw the gun to my side and drew my sword as another angel flew at me. I slashed through him blood splattering my cheek. I turned after it seemed no more were coming.

I grabbed Amu's hand and then she grew wings which were angelic except for the fact her wings were both covered in black and white feathers. She had a demons tail but she had the markings of an angel. We both flew off holding hands I looked down to see the world was on fire and then there was an explosion as we both flew faster so we wouldn't get caught in the fire.

XXXXX

I awoke to a small hand shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and for a second I saw the Amu from my dreams but when I blinked it was just the regular Amu. "You ok Ikuto?" She asked while tilting her head to the side it was adorable.

I nodded well trying to wave the dream off it was just a dream right there was no way Amu was half demon half angel. I mean it was impossible and never happened and never would. I was glad she seemed all better. However the fact that she was better meant I would have to leave.

"Aw was my Amu-koi worried?" She blushed and smacked my arm hard. "You jerk! I just didn't want you screaming and waking my neighbors up!" I faked hurt, "Is that how you treat the man who saved you." I fake pouted and she looked adorable and worried.

"I-I'm sorry and thank you, but you should leave my dad will be home soon he works night shifts and will be back any minute now. " I looked at the clock it was 5 in the morning. I knew by dad she meant the man who took her in. I grabbed her arm and pulled her on my lap.

"What the hell!" She yelled while trying to get off but I held her firmly there. After a few minutes she stopped to catch her breath. "I'll let you go if you give me a kiss."

I was only joking however before I could say that she pushed her lips onto mines. I closed my eyes and kissed back. It was just lips moving on lips but it felt amazing and I wanted more. However before I could deepen the kiss she pulled away.

I was still in shock that she managed to get off my lap. She was blushing like mad. In my head I was cursing why the hell had I said that even if it was a joke. I was about to slap myself because I wanted more it felt better than anything I had ever felt before.

I had kissed other girls before just for the hell of it but this even though it was simple was better than any making out I had done. "U-um Ikuto you should go now." She stuttered still blushing and avoiding my eyes. I heard but my eyes were locked on those perfect lips and I had to wonder if she liked it.

Standing up I found myself walking towards her. She backed up slowly but when she was up against the corner of the wall and I trapped her there with my arms on either side of her she didn't protest. I leaned in slowly however when I realized what I was doing I kissed her cheek then left out her window. Just in time to because a car pulled in the drive way.

Out stepped who I assumed to be the man who raised her. However when he stepped into the porch light I got a good look at his face and was shocked when I recognized the man. Not only was it an angel but one I knew very well. I flew off before he could since my presence however I was going crazy with questions.

Did he know about Amu and want to kill her once she turned 16? Or did he not know yet? However something told me he knew what she was. I mean he was one of the leaders how could he not know?

What the hell was going on?


	3. Exceptance

**I do not own and I would like to say right now I am going through some things so updates may be slow but I will try to make it longer and update as much as possible.**

_Angel with a shot gun_

_Chapter3-Exceptance_

(Narratives pov)

My face hardened at the memory of the man who lied to me but I owed him a lot because without him things would have never happened.

(Ikuto pov)

I made it home and searched for the man I knew was not there because I had just seen him seconds ago at Amu's house. So this was my father's secret in the mornings he ran off to play house with Amu. Did anyone else know? I couldn't help but need answers.

Also did Amu know I mean how could she not notice the resemblance between my father and me. It was clear as day we looked almost exactly alike except for the fact I was young and more handsome if I say so myself. I shook my head that was not the point here I would demand answers from them both. I decided to start with Amu later that day.

I ran over the conversations I had with her before. That was when I remembered she had said I wasn't the only angel she had met. Now some things made since to me however other things didn't fit yet. I would wait till I knew my father was not there before I went to interrogate Amu Hinamori about what she knew of my father.

Then after I got every detail out of her I would force my father to spill everything he knew about Amu and why he was raising her. I didn't want him or any other angel near her. Not just because I had feeling for her but also because I would make damn sure that she had a good life up until her 16th birthday and then I would be the one to kill her. It sounded horrible but if she had to die it would be by my hands not someone else's.

I quickly took a shower changed and then went down to eat breakfast and act as normal as I could. However in my mind I was planning possible ways to protect Amu if things went sour. I could always officially report the case and ask for complete charge over Amu. However this would cause others to know about Amu which I knew my father had yet to report otherwise her file would say so.

However how he managed to hide so much over the years baffled as well as angered me. He was not only my father but one of the leaders so he defiantly had to know she wasn't human. At least the fact she wasn't discovered by others was good. I guess that was one good thing my father had done was keep her secret from the other leaders and angels.

I had to wonder if Amu had told my father about meeting me. However I didn't think she did or my father would be either stopping me or telling me something. I prayed silently that she would keep me a secret until after I confronted him. After all I had no clue how my father would react to my discovery of his lies.

It was better I get the upper hand first and I would do so through Amu. I ignored my mother's questions and went to my room after putting my plate in the sink. I had a while to kill and it was frustrating. I lay on my bed and decided to take a nap.

XXXXX

I woke up after once again having that dream and the more I thought about the dream I have had twice now the more worried I became. If Amu was indeed half angel half demon she would be killed regardless if she didn't have powers when she turned 16. I had read that some half breeds show strange abilities but lose them once they came of age as long as the human part of them was dominant.

If that was the case she would be allowed to live. However if she was indeed half angel half demon she would half to die regardless any powers or not. Now if she was half angel she could at least live till her 16th birthday and could go in a more peaceful way. I was hoping she was only a half angel who would lose her powers but my dream said otherwise as well as my gut.

I once again pushed my thoughts and emotions to the side. Right now I had to deal with the situation at hand then I would figure the rest out after. Sighing for what seemed the millionth time I tried to distract myself. I needed something to do or I would probably die of curiosity as well as impatience.

XXXXXX

It was around four in the afternoon when my father decided to come back. I heard him call out to alert the family that he was back. I ignored this and decided now was the time to leave and so I did. Though the window I left and only landed once I was close to Amu's house I was positive no one had saw me because it was rather cloudy out.

Walking the rest of the way didn't bother me it gave me a little more time to plan what I would say. I knew just being to blunt may be bad after all we had been in a rocky sort of awkward friendship. If I could even call it a friendship. I mean she practically calls me Mr. Stalker despite knowing my name.

Then again I follow her around know where she lives and know a lot about her. Part of me yelled _stalker! _And the other part argued it was for a job. I was under her balconing when I just had to remember the kiss from the other night. I cursed myself for remembering it now.

Now was definitely not the time to think about that. I chastised myself while taking deep breaths to try to clear my mind. I heard the door open and I froze. I was hidden beneath the balconing so I didn't have to worry about being seen.

I heard a soft humming and knew instantly it was Amu, then again who else could it have been. I felt dumb for hiding maybe I should just casually wander out of my spot and say hey. I shook my head and walked against the house so I wouldn't be seen. Then I quickly made my way to the side walk and casually started walking by.

"Mr. Stalker!" I heard her voice say and grimaced to myself thinking I should have known. I turned and acted surprised, "Amu?" I looked around to pretend as if I just noticed I was on her street. "Oh wow this is funny I didn't even notice where I was."

I laughed it off she didn't look as if she bought it. "Well see you later strawberry." I said while waving over my shoulder and pretending to walk away hoping my plan would work. I was waiting for her to say wait or something.

"Hey wait right there." She called out and I silently cheered in my head. I turned just in time to see Amu leap off her balconing. I rushed to her forgetting she was indeed not human and only remembered so when she landed perfectly. It made me a bit upset because it just brought what would have to come later on to mind.

"I don't buy your story or your little act however why don't we go for a walk." She said while looking down at the grass while she kicked a rock. "I have no clue what you mean Amu but sure lets go for a walk if you want to be with me that bad." I smirked however when I saw her glare at me with a don't you even go there look I gulped.

"Ok well let's go." I said to get rid of the tension. We walked in silence at first and then we ended up once again in the park. This time I really wasn't paying attention to where I was headed till I was there. When she noticed this she immediately took the lead and ran to the spot we had met.

I followed closely behind I could hear her giggles as she ran. It brought a small smile to my face. She immediately jumped on the tree stump and twirled a few times. I chuckled she looked so happy it made me feel happy as well.

"You know this is my favorite place to be." She spoke with a sad smile on her face. I had to wonder why that smile looked so sad. "May I …ask why?"

Her sad smile didn't falter as she looked into my eyes as if searching for something. "Mmhmm" came her reply along with a slight nod of her head. "You see in this place that is quiet and full of trees you feel small and you can scream your lungs out if you want to."

She gestured all around as if to show me what she meant. "Isn't that lonely though?" I asked while looking all around at the tall trees that seemed to hide us from the world. When I looked back at her she was sitting on the tree stump her legs swinging back and forth.

"Not at all because here even though it's quiet there is life in the trees and all around. Besides it reminds you just how big the world is and how much there is to learn and see. When you're frustrated or happy or anything you can scream it out here and get relief because the trees and animals will not judge you nor tell your secrets."

Her eyes twinkled as she spoke and her words were field with such truth that I had no choice but to see the truth that lay in each word. It was as if my eyes were open and this place became a beautiful place. "Here come here Ikuto." She said while hopping off the stump and patting it to tell me where to go. I at first raised a brow in question but complied in the end.

I stood on the stump looking down at Amu waiting for her to tell me why she wanted me up here. "Now scream or yell to your heart's content maybe then your worries will feel less of a burden." How did she know I thought I had kept up the perfect façade around everyone. Her eyes were dancing with innocents and truth.

Taking a deep breath I let what I felt out for the first time in a long time. "I don't want to follow my parent's expectations of me, I don't want to be the top and I hate having to do as everyone says and expects! I want to be free and I wish I could like who I want to!"

I screamed the last part as loud as I could. I hadn't meant to say it but I had and I did feel lighter after doing it all. I sighed hoping off the tree stump and landing in front of Amu. "See much better right? I can see in your eyes you feel a little better."

I nodded and felt the urge to hug her I wasn't going to I was going to try to refrain from it but then she threw her arms around me giggling. I hugged back immediately however I hid my disappointment when she let go and took a step back. "Hey Ikuto next time bring your violin I would love to hear you play again."

This made the disappointment vanish immediately. "Ok I will as long as you sing for me next time." I said in a serious voice I really wanted to hear her sing again it was beautiful and I was addicted to her voice. I got a nod as a response. She opened her mouth about to speak when her phone rang.

I watched her face light up when she saw the screen on her phone. She opened it immediately, "Hey Kukai!" She said excitedly this mad me upset so I acted on impulse. Grabbing her phone I ignored her questioning gaze, "Yo Kukai look Amu is busy so can you call back later."

I hung up without giving him time to answer. Amu glared at me as I slipped her phone into my pocket. "What are you doing? Give me my phone back now Ikuto!"

The use of my name stunned me and I would beg for her to say it again. "Ok I will but first I want you to promise you won't answer any more calls or text until we finish talking." She looked at me like I had gone crazy but in the end nodded. So I handed her, her phone slowly as if I didn't trust her.

She surprised me by turning her phone off then putting it in her pocket. I didn't think she would actually listen but I was glad she did. "Ok so now what do you want to talk about Ikuto?" I was so glad she hadn't reverted back to Mr. Stalker.

"Well I have some questions and I need answers and truthful answers." I said changing to a very serious voice trying to add some bark to my words so she would know how serious this was. Her eyes searched my face for a few seconds before she nodded to let me know she understood. She hopped back on the tree stump and folded her hands in her lap and then stared back at me waiting.

I took a deep breath and before staring back at her. "The man you call father tell me what you know about him." She looked at me a bit taken aback. She bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs as if not sure how to answer.

"Tell me Amu!" I yelled when she remained silent far too long. She flinched and I felt a bit guilty but this was what I had to do. "H-his name is Aruto he was my father's friend and… he is an angel. I noticed the resemblance between you too right away but I kept it to myself."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "I didn't tell him about you because he told me if I were to ever meet any angel other than him they would kill me. That's why I thought you would kill me that night we met." I took it in and waited for more to come.

"He said he is there to protect me because he thinks of me as a daughter and always had since the moment he met me when I was little. He was supposed to kill me back then but couldn't do it. No one had known about my birth but him and so he let me live but came to keep an eye on me once in a while." It was hard to believe my strict keep to the rules father had broken one of the biggest rules.

"Then there was the day of the fire… I was trapped in the house and tried to desperately save my mother. My father was far too gone but my mom refused to leave him. Through the flames I saw wings emerge as Aruto jumped through the glass window ignoring his cuts he received from the glass. Grabbing me he brought me outside and was going to go back in when the whole roof collapsed I knew both my parents were gone."

I saw the pain in her eyes as she spoke of the events that had haunted her. "At first I wanted to die because… I felt alone and thought everything was lost. However Aruto took me in and made me feel love and that he was there for me. Slowly the pain was turned into a scar but something that I could live around."

"Your father not only saved my life from the fire he saved me from myself and showed me there is hope and reasons to live. I was never told what I was only that I was indeed not human and that if I were ever discovered I would be killed. He said he would try to keep me safe and hidden but if ever I were discovered he would fight for my life. However long ago I decided I would never let the man who means so much to me die for me."

Her eyes showed determination and how strongly she felt about my father. "He is my father even if not by blood but by something much stronger than that. I would lay down my life here or any time for him because he is my family. So don't be angry with him for not telling anyone because if he had told then I wouldn't be here and he would have been punished."

I couldn't feel angry any more now that everything had been revealed. "Besides I know how cruel heavens laws can be." She said while glaring at the sky. "What do you mean heavens laws protect everyone and are for the greater good." I said though my tone didn't sound too sure.

"Really? So murder is for the greater good? Deciding an angel and human can't love is for the best? To me it sounds racist and in truth it's horrible."

I couldn't argue back because in my heart I had felt the same way secretly. "Your right." I said bluntly her eyes widened as if she was expecting something else. "I always felt that way too however we can't change those laws or change what we are."

She nodded sadly. "Yes it's true no one can change who or what they are when they are born." She looked at me with saddened eyes. "Which is why you are going to kill me one day."

I felt my heart squeeze and I couldn't lie to those eyes. "Yes but that won't be for a while. If you knew why do you still talk to me and allow me near you?" I had to know why if she knew this whole time why did she let me near her.

"Because I can't change you or me. You have your job to do and I well I am not supposed to be here according to your rules." The fact she had accepted her death made me angry. I wanted to yell at her that she shouldn't just wait for me to kill her I wanted to yell that she should push me away.

In the end I couldn't I was unable to speak as I studied her painfully honest eyes. "Amu I promise this that until the time comes I won't let anyone harm you and that when the time does come I will make it as painless and quick as I can." I know how weird and horrible it sound promising this but I needed to say it. I know it probably didn't bring much comfort coming from the man who would kill her but I hoped it allowed her to see I wasn't just out to kill her here and now.

"Ikuto…since long ago I have dreamt of my death. These dreams have been the only dreams I have had since I was young. It has always been you and yet I was never scared because your eyes were seemed to comfort me. The first time I saw Aruto I thought it was him I had dreamt of but after looking into those eyes they were not the ones that brought me comfort."

I was shocked but didn't speak I let her continue. "You see your eyes are the ones I have longed for yet feared. Whenever I had those dreams I would wake up feeling as if a part of me was missing. It was as if my soul was telling me I needed to find those eyes because those eyes would bring me comfort."

"Those eyes are yours and I feel comfort when I look into them. I don't know why or how but when I am near you I feel like that missing part of me is there." Her eyes twinkled and she smiled softly at me. I was stunned because I had felt the same thing.

I had no clue why but I felt the need to be near Amu and I felt as if without her my life would go back to the empty same life I had always had. "Amu…" I was cut off before I could tell her how I felt. "Amu! There you are!" I turned to see none other than the idiot named Kukai.

My jaw clenched as he hugged Amu. "I was worried because of what happened on the phone." He turned and glared at me keeping one arm around Amu. "Look, I don't know who you are or what you are to Amu but I won't allow you to mess with her and if you hurt her I won't let you live."

I had to admire the boy but his words didn't faze me. After all I would have to kill her whether I wanted to or not. I looked at Amu and Kukai who were whispering to each other and that once again brought on the question that had yet to be answered. What was this stupid idiotic boy to Amu?

"Kukai just what are you to Amu that gives you any say in her life?" I kept my face and tone as blank as I could. He grinned proudly while jabbing his chest with his thumb. "Me? I have the honor of being her big brother."

I looked at him dumbfounded she didn't have siblings. "What Kukai means is he and I have been friends since I was little and he protects me and our relationship is so close it's like he is my big brother." Amu said noticing my confused look. I felt relieved but still didn't want any one but me to be close to Amu.

Shaking that thought I slowly walked over to Kukai and stuck my hand out to greet him with a handshake. "Well big brother my names Ikuto and I am Amu's boyfriend." I smirked as Amu started blushing and denying it. Kukai looked confused at first.

"Amu that's great you don't have to be shy but next time tell me and Ikuto it's nice to meet you." He grabbed my hand shaking it happily. "However if you hurt my little sister ill fucking kill you." His grip tightened he was rather strong for a human.

Amu was still trying to deny it but me and Kukai were busy chatting away. She eventually gave up and just sat there pouting. I couldn't help but think the whole thing was funny.

**Ok so I will be gone for a few days.**


End file.
